


Sad Writing Prompt#1

by HorribleWriterRain



Series: Sad Writing Prompts [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: A/N~ This was inspired by a prompt i found on google. I made it sadder than what it should have been(Well in my opinion it is) because my depression is hitting full force today and i felt like writing so.Warnings~ Self-doubt( I think the main character talks bad about herself), depression, bullying in a way, and death.





	Sad Writing Prompt#1

In our time, when your indescribably sad your skin, hair, eyes, just everything in general about your appearance loses color and turns gray. It is said that only someone who loves and cares about you can tell right away when you are “Fading” as they call it. No one really has a clear understanding of why this happens. Some will say that some secret agency deployed a chemical that caused us to “Fade”. Others say that it was caused by the war. The war between man and machine. We won but barley saying that how we won the war is what caused us to “Fade”. Either way our founders have banned the looking into of this and kills anyone that does. I think it has something to do with them.

  
I sighed watching Madison be all over Sam. I knew i was fading and fast. First, it was my hair, then my lips, then my skin, and now my ember like eyes are fading to grey. No, one has noticed which is a good and bad thing. Its a good thing because the founders won’t try to take me to test how and what “Fading” effects. Its a bad thing because no one loves or cares about me. Not even my parents and especially not Sam. Sam was the guy almost every girl drooled over. He had a face like a god and beautiful blue eyes. His hair was a dark sandy blonde and always styled to be a mess of curls upon his head. He wore glasses and was tall. He was handsome and nerdy all together but that didn’t seem to matter to the cheerleaders and all the other snobby people.

I used to be friends with him when we were in grade school but once high school hit; I was cast aside. The unwanted ugly fat friend who would cause him to be teased. I was taller than most girls but still shorter than the guys in school. I am dark reddish brown haired with freaky ember colored eyes and am on the plus size of the weight spectrum.

  
Sam turned a little and i could see that his lips and hair were turning gray. I shook my head banishing the idea. What did he have to be said about? He was handsome, everyone loved him, he was skinny and tall, and had family that loved him. I’m depressed, anxious all the time, suffer from dyslexia and have obsessive compulsive disorder(OCD) that makes me want to organize everything and carry 4 of everything or just an even number. The organization makes me feel safe and less anxious. I go to get up and happen to drop my empty lunch tray on the floor with a loud “Crash”. Everyone’s head turns in my direction and starts laughing. Sam is looking at me with a shocked expression then an angry look in his eyes. I quickly get up and run out of the lunch room.

  
I reach the hallway and slump down against the wall. I flinch when I hear footsteps. “Your fading.” says the oh so familiar voice of Sam. “How can I see how fast and almost completely you are fading? I don’t care about you or love you. I never have.” he says bitterly and something in me breaks and dies. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. “Hello, My name is Sam Aaron and I would like to report a fading. Yes, Wilson High school. The fading’s name is Alexandra Parker. She seems to be almost completely fading her eyes are still their freaky emberish color.” He says and I cry out “I can see you fading too. Not as fast as me but you are and you know it.” “Yes, I'll wait here.” he says to the person on the phone before hanging up.

  
“Yes, I know I'm fading but that’ll be years before I completely fade. You are the only one that truly cares about me and can expose me. So, now you are nothing but an obstacle to get rid of. Once you're gone no one will no that I'm fading. Even if you did tell someone no one would believe someone so ugly and fat and poor like you. Have fun dying.” He barks out laughing as the Founders’ guards pick me up and drag me away. I scream at them trying to get away.

  
4 weeks 3 days 12 hours 36 minutes and 54 seconds I have been tested on. Everything hurts and I just cry constantly. I have completely faded. My fading only took less than six months to complete. “Astonishing.” “A record time for Fading” “How long do you think she’ll live.?” is all that the scientists seem to say. I just want it to be over. I flinch when the screeching and groaning of my heavy metaled cell door is opened. I scoot back as much as i can in the corner of my cell. “Seems like its your lucky day.” says one of the guards, a female with blonde hair and green eyes, and she drags me by the hair out of my cell. Down the long corridor and to a room with a metal table. I smile a small one but, a smile none the less. I am to die today and my misery will be gone. They strap me to the table and i don’t resist as they put a syringe with a dark brown colored liquid. I can feel my body grow heavy and relaxed.

“This is it” i think to myself as i close my eyes and let the soft and cold embrace of death take me.


End file.
